Who We Were
by needednot82
Summary: A happy Remus Lupin story. Let's follow his journey of friends and love from his days at Hogwarts until present time. AU but fairly compliant with the books.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters aren't mine. Just the others.

Notes: This chapter is a backstory set in Remus & co. 6th year. Remember this will be AU. Not crazily so, but enough. I have done research along the way to make sure it could /possibly/ tie in with the novels. The year for this chapter is 1977. There will be a reason for the shifting of years, to come later.

Please review and critique. I haven't had anyone proof-read this, so if you want to, let me know.

* * *

><p>Part I<p>

Late one evening in October, when most Gryffindors were in their dormitories, Remus heard the bedroom door open and shut, followed by the loud voice of his friend, Sirius Black.

"You've got to put an extending charm on this cloak of yours, Prongs. My feet were showing time to time, and that was with my knees bent. I can't do this much more!" Sirius exclaimed and Remus heard the distinct flop of someone landing on their bed.

"Those charms won't work. I've told you this before," James replied from a little further off in the room. Remus had forgotten he was even there, due to how quiet he had been.

Remus' own curtains around his bed had been pulled shut since he came up to the dorm hours earlier. He assumed that James, Peter, and Sirius thought he was asleep. He wasn't sleeping, just writing a letter that ended up being re-wrote several times before he finally had something he liked. After a few more minutes and listening to the banter between James and Sirius, he pulled back the curtains and moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Merlin, Moony!" James said, at the sudden movement from his friend's bed. "I thought you were asleep... with... you know... soon." He knew Remus would understand and their fifth roommate wouldn't. Thankfully. How the boy didn't know was a miracle.

Remus shook his head 'no' and opened and closed his mouth several times before finding the right words. "I've been writing a letter... to a girl..." Sirius snickered and muttered something quietly to himself. Remus ignored him and continued, "I want your opinions on it, before I send it though." Remus didn't think he could read it out loud without turning several shades of red despite it not containing anything vulgar or remotely mushy.

James, Sirius, and Peter shrugged slightly at the idea, and James got off his bed to take the letter from Remus. "Mind if I read it outloud?" he asked. Again, Remus shook his head and listened to his words fill the air. At least this wasn't as mortifying as reading it himself.

"Dear Elizabeth," James started.

"A good way to start," Sirius piped in, with Peter nodding in agreement.

"At least you know her name," James commented, and continued reading while Remus rolled his eyes. Why had he done this? "Dear Elizabeth, it's Remus Lupin. You may know me from Prefect meetings and several classes. I hope this finds you well. I was hoping that you would like to join me in Hogsmeade this coming weekend. Have a good day in your classes. Your fellow Prefect, Remus." When James was done reading, he stared at his friend before momentarily glancing at the clock. "Moony... it's 11:30... you've been here hours before I came up... this is all you have?" he asked increduously.

"'Your fellow Prefect?'" Peter asked. "You're trying to ask a girl out, not write your mum or a teacher."

Sirius nodded, "that was... well... not you... at least, not you normally. You don't have to be so formal. Be the bloke you are around us. That's the Remus she'd enjoy more. At least put some personality in it."

Remus wasn't sure he liked hearing all these things. A simple 'it's good. good luck, mate' would have sufficed nicely. But then again, he did ask for their opinions and didn't expect them to tip-toe around him. Had they ever done that? "I thought it was better than most of the drafts..." he said and looked at the crumpled balls of parchment behind him.

"Overall, it isn't bad," James said, re-reading the note to himself. "At least you told her where she might know you from, so she isn't completely lost. But I'd definitely get rid of the 'your fellow Prefect' part. Like Peter said, it's to a girl you fancy, not your mum. Just put 'your friend' or something of the like." James had never wrote to a girl. He just walked up and asked them out. No need for stressing. But Remus was Remus. In front of people he wasn't comfortable with yet, he was very formal and stiff. He didn't joke around, and barely smiled. James knew the cause of his caution but it was still weird to see, especially after knowing him so long.

"Get rid of the bit about classes," Peter commented, reading over James shoulder. "Again, you're being too... rigid. Maybe we ought to go along on Saturday and help you be yourself..." he trailed off.

"No!" Remus snapped, "that would ... no. You all can make an appearance like that much, much later. Not now."

Sirius grinned, "Aw Moony... we'd behave. Promise. I definitely think she'd enjoy our presence, at least, you around us more. That's when the real Moony comes out."

Remus shook his head. "No. For now, I'll just have to be myself... the good and the bad. If this works out well, she'll see the real me in due time," he said, and took the letter back from James. "I'll just re-write it how you said, and hope for the best." Remus would send it off early in the morning and hope she received it at breakfast... and wouldn't laugh at him.

* * *

><p>Part II<p>

Remus had woke early in order to get to the owlery to send off his note. However, due to how early it was, it gave him ample time to picture all the different scenarios he might face upon her receiving the note. It ranged from her expressing her deepest love for him to her yelling at him and saying how repulsive he was. The mind is such a vicious thing.

Before he realized it, Remus was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, or at least trying to. He had Sirius to his right and James sitting across from him, with Peter sitting across from Sirius. He had been poking at his eggs and toast for five minutes before Sirius finally spoke up.

"Look mate, you need to eat. It's rubbish worrying about something such as this. I mean... it's a Hogsmeade invite, not your OWL results. And I'm fairly certain you weren't this nervous about receiving those," he finished before starting to eat again.

"Moony, he's right. What's the worse she can do? Send a howler saying you're a horrible person?" James asked.

Remus sighed. They were right, but he was still nervous about it all, and rightfully so. He normally didn't do this. He'd rather fancy from afar than have to admit to someone someday that he was a werewolf and watch them leave after being with them for some time. That wasn't fun. It was easier not having anyone.

15 minutes later, and after finally eating a decent breakfast, an owl landed in front of him. The entire time, he had chosen not to look over at the Ravenclaw table, mostly because it was behind him. However, James could have told him she was responding or if she had laughed (James had huffed that he wasn't entirely certain what she looked like, and he had been too busy looking at other girls to notice that one.). His hands shook as he took the letter from the bird. It was his original note with a response.

"Well, Moony? What's it say?" Peter asked first.

Remus shook his head. "I'm not going to open it. It'll be a rejection. I know it."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics. "Give me the bloody thing," he said, snatching the letter from Remus' hands. He read it over quickly before grinning, "She wants to shag you, mate." James, who had been taking a swallow of pumpkin juice, choked and started coughing, while Remus grabbed the note back and read it himself. "It does not!" he exclaimed.

Sirius grinned bigger, "No, but I got you to read it, didn't I? Wasn't such a big deal, now was it?"

Peter stopped whacking James on the back, and looked between the two, "What's it actually say then?"

Remus recovered from his shock and grinned. "She agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

Notes: Remus calls Elizabeth 'Eli' (pronounced Elly). I don't know why, he just does. He's a bit of an odd duck. Still looking for someone to proofread. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Part III<p>

All in all, the trip to Hogsmeade would always be memorable for Remus, even years later. Although nothing out of the ordinary happened, it would probably be one of the memories that triggered his patronus. His friends respected his wishes to be left alone that day (although, in due time, that request would be ignored), and they had a good time. He was his usual stiff self, although he tried his best not to be, but she seemed not to mind. He couldn't have asked for a better time.

That one day at Hogsmeade would turn into another, with study sessions in the library and going on rounds with Prefect duties in-between. Elizabeth didn't run away after James and Sirius crashed one of their times just sitting and talking near the lake the following spring, and seemed to accept who Remus' friends were. Eventually, she saw who the real Remus was around his friends and enjoyed his company even more.

It was nearly one year to the day later that Remus sat on his bed in the 7th year dormitory and looked to his friends, "I have to tell Elizabeth. It's only fair."

James and Sirius exchanged a look before James spoke up, "You don't have to tell her anything, Moony."

Remus made a face, "It's only right that she find out now before we get too involved, so she can get out without a bunch of heartache."

This time Sirius made a face, "Moony, you're already too involved. Either way, she's going to get hurt."

Remus sighed. "I'll just end things with her."

Peter spoke next, "What? And waste all this last year? You're being a prat. Just tell her if you must, but like Prongs said, you don't have to tell her anything. You're under no obligation to tell her."

"Eventually she'll pick up that something isn't right," Remus said.

"What if you tell her and she runs away and ends up telling the entire school?" Sirius asked him. He honestly thought that Remus should keep his business to himself in this situation.

"Or," James began, "She runs away and tells the ministry... not that they can do much, but you never know."

"Or... she slaps you," Peter added lamely.

Remus fell back onto his bed, "I hate you all. I hope you know this." He couldn't see them, but his friends had nodded, even though all four knew it wasn't true. "I've got to tell her. I like her too much."

"Would you marry her?" Peter asked.

Remus sat up quick as a flash. "No. I couldn't do that to her. I know that for a fact. It would ruin her life. I can't drag her into this. I'll go steady with her as long as she'll let me, but we won't marry."

"Isn't that just leading her on, mate?" Sirius piped up.

Remus let out another sigh. "Probably. Maybe I shouldn't tell her and just let things... progress Elizabeth naturally."

"But what if things progress towards her staying with you? She'll have to find out eventually." James added in.

"We can go around and around in circles all night about what to do. I may just have to tell her no matter what happens." Remus finalized, letting out a long sigh about the forthcoming encounter. He'd just remember all the happy times and not sulk.

* * *

><p>Part IV<p>

Remus decided to bide his time and waited a few more days before he brought up The Talk. This was a HUGE step for him, but he trusted her with it, despite the scenarios that had been brought up. He was to meet her at the library anyway, so he figured he'd bring it up there, it was a secluded enough area.

Elizabeth was a mostly quiet person. Before getting to know her well, he hardly heard her speak outside of regular Prefect duties. Oh, she was very polite on rounds, asking how he was and how school was going for him, but rarely spoke more than that. Of course, he had also seen her in class whispering back and forth between friends and knew she could talk his ear off any old day, but overall, he considered her quiet. Well, she wasn't loud like he knew the Marauders could be.

Although Remus hadn't dropped the 'L' word, he did love her. He loved everything about her. He thought she had the most gorgeous long dark brown hair and prettiest brown eyes. He enjoyed the slight height difference, even though it was just a few inches. He loved the fact that as a Prefect, she enjoyed helping out the younger students by tutoring them or just simply giving them directions to whereever they to go. He knew he could go on and on about her. But he was on a mission.

After an hour of studying, he finally broke the quiet chatter of this and that between them. "I have something to tell you," he blurted out, then quickly looked around their area; the people who were nearest them were still several tables away.

Elizabeth jumped slightly and looked at him, not expecting the sudden loudness. She set down her quill and waited, wondering just what was going to come out of his mouth. She knew that depending on his mood, just about anything could come out, especially if he was bored. He could be very studious, but after studying for an hour or so, he'd have to do something to break the monotony.

He took a deep breath and looked around the room once more; nobody was within earshot, he lowered his voice nonetheless. "I'm... uhm... I'm... complicated."

She closed her eyes and sighed. He was bored. "Okay. I'd believe that at times," she said, trying to figure out which direction he was going.

"No... it's..." Remus made a frustrated noise. How could he tell her? "I'm... sick." That was a good way to start. Technically, he was, wasn't he? It was just a disease that was hard to get. Not that he wanted it to spread.

She narrowed her eyes, "Sick? Do you have the flu? Or... a family illness?" The way he was being so quiet, she started to truly be concerned. Was he going to up and die just like that without an explanation?

"No, it's not the flu, Eli. It's much bigger and badder than the flu. It's... well..." Remus was having the hardest time saying such small words. Elizabeth reached over and grabbed his hand, hoping to get him to spill what was on his mind. "I'm... a... werewolf," he said, lowering his eyes and staring at the table. Why did he have to be such a thing and ruin his chances with anyone?

Elizabeth barely heard what he said and leaned forward. "Excuse me?" Surely, she misheard.

Remus sighed. "I'm a werewolf. Full moon. All that nonsense," he said, looking around the room once more. Still isolated. "It happened when I was just a child. I barely remember it. However, I wish I could forget it," he mumbled, not even bothering to meet her eyes.

To say Elizabeth was at a loss for words was most definitely an understatement. She didn't know whether to pity him, or draw her hand away from him. He had never given any signs that he was... you know. She figured he couldn't be too very dangerous, at least as a human, since he hadn't attacked her or any of his friends. She didn't want to think about the other side of him. "Well," was all she could manage.

"You don't have to stay with me, you know. I understand this is... well... it's a curse. If you want to end things, you have every right. I've accepted that." Remus said, talking down to his book more than anything. He really didn't want her to end things.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this. That's for sure. I think I'm going to need time to mull it over," Elizabeth said, still a bit wide eyed.

He nodded. "That's understandable," was all he could say and stood up, gathering his things. "Just let me know how you decide. Please." Remus was doing all he could not to try and have her decide unfairly. "Don't tell anyone. I beg of you. Very few people know. I'd like to keep it that way."

"A-Alright," she said and watched him gather his items. "I'll try to let you know as soon as I can," was barely out of her mouth before he disappeared from the table and the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Usual rules apply

Notes: What goes with Remus (sneezing) is very much a true thing that happens with dogs. I don't think it's a noticeable odor, but something that our brains register (kinda like how we are attracted to certain pheromones; we don't consciously smell them). Please keep this chapter in the back of your mind because it will play a part later on.

Also, this isn't the end of the story, even though it seems I've set it up that way. Also, I realize I am skipping lots, but this is an idea I've had for a long time and so I'm getting out the major bits and will go back and fill in with smaller stuff. Another note I should have added in... Marauders & Co. finished Hogwarts in 1979. I wanted to skew ages slightly for later chapters.

* * *

><p>Part V<p>

"As soon as I can" ended up being ten very long days. Elizabeth had to think and re-think. She weighed her options. This could be a very bad thing, for all she knew. Well, she knew it was a very bad thing, but it could be very bad for her. A lot of her questions were unanswered, but perhaps Remus would answer them in due time. Elizabeth had sent him an owl message that morning at breakfast, and since they had Prefect duties together that evening anyway, she found it a prime time to talk.

Elizabeth had been pacing back and forth, but upon hearing approaching footsteps she stopped and waited for whomever was coming towards. It was Remus. Ever punctual. "Hello," she said. This was more awkward than she anticipated.

"Hello," Remus said rather curtly. He didn't know how to be feeling at this moment. "Shall we get a start on our rounds?"

Elizabeth nodded, and turned towards the direction they normally went. She hesitated a moment before speaking. "I've decided that I want to stay with you... despite... everything," she blurted out. No sense in beating around the bush.

Remus stopped walking and watched her walk on before realizing he wasn't next to her. She turned to him, wondering where he had gone. "What?" came out of her mouth.

"I'm just surprised, is all. Thank you." Remus was sure that had he not felt a little under the weather, he probably would have done back flips down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Part VI<p>

Time seems to pass by so quickly as we get older. Before Remus knew it, he and his friends were finishing Hogwarts and starting their own adult lives. It came as no surprise when James and Lily said they were getting married - and fairly quick at that. He couldn't blame them... the world had gotten darker. More and more reports were coming in about Voldemort. Dumbledore had put together a group of people to try and get insider information in various areas.

The wedding had been lovely. He thought Lily looked absolutely radiant and couldn't be more pleased for them. He knew what a long road it had been for them, well, James primarily. But he was glad they had eventually come together. He just hoped no one prodded him and Elizabeth in that direction.

It was several months later that Remus would discover his weird 'allergy'. He didn't know how to explain and his friends got many laughs at him for it as well. It was Lily's fault, really. Well, apparently it happened several times before Lily but he never connected the incidents.

It had been New Year's Eve 1979 and he hadn't seen Lily and James in probably 3 months. He knew everyone had been busy and fleetingly missed their days at Hogwarts. The group of Marauders and their dates agreed to meet at James and Lily's home, and upon Remus walking in and after hugging Lily, he sneezed. He thought nothing of it, but when a row of three sneezes caught him off guard moments later, he paused. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe Lily had recently dusted. Although, Remus didn't normally have allergies.

Half an hour later, James called everyone's attention, even though it wasn't that difficult. "Lily and I would like to make an announcement," he said, and grinned at his wife, who stood next to him.

"We're having a baby!" she exclaimed, beaming.

The room was quiet for several seconds as the news sunk in before the couple was engulfed by their closest friends. Several questions went around about when the baby would be born and all that before they finally quieted down. What a great way to start the new year!

Remus sat in an armchair, thinking deeply about something while his girlfriend of more than two years now, sat in his lap, talking to Lily. He slightly jumped when he heard Elizabeth's voice right next to his hear, "Sickle for your thoughts?"

He chuckled, "They aren't worth that much."

"Yeah mate, what's wrong? You've been too quiet," Sirius added in, watching the pair.

Remus shook his head, "nothing's wrong, I was just trying to figure out something."

"Care to share, Moony?" James asked. He wondered if the baby thing had weirded out his friend. He knew Remus had hang ups about getting serious with Elizabeth.

Remus made a slight face. "It's... ah... silly, really."

Elizabeth poked his side. "We all could do with some silliness," to which their friends all nodded.

Remus turned red slightly, "I was just thinking... I sneezed when I came in, I thought maybe Lily had dusted although I normally have no issues with that. And then after you made your announcement, I started thinking. When I met first met Arthur Weasley's wife, I had a slight sneezing fit. And then I had one tonight. And periodically as I go to the pub or Diagon Alley, it hits me at random times." His friends looked at him confused. "Every time it happens, a woman is near by, but not just any women, because I never sneeze like that around Elizabeth, it's women who are pregnant."

Sirius was the first to start, "You're... allergic... to pregnant women," he said, shoulders starting to shake with laughter. James soon joined him.

"But Molly wasn't pregnant," Lily said. She remembered that meeting, it was right after they had finished at Hogwarts.

Remus shrugged, "Maybe she didn't know yet. Why don't you send her an owl and see?"

Elizabeth frowned a bit, "But what would cause something like this?"

"I've been thinking on that as well. I'm going out on a limb and say it has to do with ... just a very sensitive nose..." he had to be guarded, both Sirius and Peter had brought guests with them. "It's just like our noses can pick up certain scents of our partners, I just may be able to pick up on the hormonal change in that respect." He had never experienced anything like this before, but figured the lycanthropy had to play some part in it. He'd have to go to the library to find out more information.

Sirius, James, and Peter were still laughing, "Moony is a walking pregnancy test!"

* * *

><p>It was almost a month later, nearing the end of January, and Remus hadn't seen Elizabeth in close to two weeks. However, both she and him were able to have a weekend off together. He knew it seemed so silly, but he missed her.<p>

He heard a 'pop' out in his garden, and went to greet her. After his mother passed away, he was left with his childhood home as his own. It helped out tremendously when he was between jobs not to have to worry about paying someone for a place to live. "Hello, Eli," he said, quickly walking up to her. She smiled brightly at him and soon had her arms around him when she felt him pull back and - *sneeze*. "Oh my," Remus said, "I'm terribly sorry about that. That's weird."

Elizabeth just shrugged, "It happens to everyone, Remus," she said, but her brow furrowed when another sneeze attack hit him. After, both sets of eyes flew open as realization set in. "You're sick, right?" she squeaked out.

"Oh, how I wish I was," Remus muttered, leading her in the house.

* * *

><p>It was the Monday following their weekend together, and Remus was sitting on the Potter's couch staring at the ceiling, James sitting near by in an armchair. Lily had left the two alone and was elsewhere in the house. "Bloody hell, Prongs."<p>

James looked to his friend, not sure what to say, "You've said that several times, mate. Want to clue me in?" He had received an owl yesterday evening from Remus asking if the two could get together and talk. His friend had been over 15 minutes, but he hardly had said a word.

Remus sighed, "Not really."

James rolled his eyes, "What's going on, Moony? Elizabeth mad at you?" He figured it would be a good place to start.

"I could only hope so. It would help things."

James was completely stumped. "I'm not good at Divination. You're going to have to tell me."

"Eli's pregnant. I've ruined her life." Remus said, while James' face clearly looked shocked.

"Bloody hell," James said. "When did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me. I told her. I hadn't seen her in two weeks, and when I did... I started sneezing again. She said she was going to go to a healer this week to confirm. If she truly is, she isn't that far along. If I remember correctly, it was probably around New Year's... we got careless." Remus sighed and stared at the floor. "What am I going to do, mate?"

James shrugged, then followed it up by, "Get married?"

Remus looked at his friend. "We're not getting married. Even because of this. Do I want to? Yes. I do. Will I? No. I don't want to ruin her chances of getting a good job because of what she's married to. I know rumors go around, but if we get married it'll confirm rumors. I'd rather not ruin her name."

"Instead, you'll let her go around carrying your child and that won't ruin her name?"

"She doesn't have to say who the father is. I don't want to the child to have my name either. I don't want to ruin two lives."

James stared at him. "You're being an arse, you realize this, don't you?"

Remus glared at him, "Am not."

"You are so, Moony. You're leaving her out in the cold and pregnant. You're denying her. This won't go away. Will you help her with this child?"

Remus glared at his friend still, feeling his temper rise. He hated hearing James accuse him of mistreating Elizabeth. "Of course I'd help her. I just know that if neither have my name, no one can say anything about them."

"Remus, I'm sure her employer knows who she is involved with and yet nothing has happened so far."

"I'm not marrying her."

"Have you told her this?"

"We discussed this before. She knows I'm not." Remus said, standing up.

"That was before, Remus. This is different. I don't think she'll take no for an answer this time." James said, watching his friend.

"She'll have to."

"You're being an arse." James repeated. He knew Remus didn't like hearing it, but it was the truth and none had ever kept the truth from each other before.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to remain being one then. I'm not changing my mind. The less we are connected on paper, the better it is."

James sighed. "What happens if she doesn't like hearing all this and breaks things off between you?"

Remus shrugged, looking at the floor. "Then I guess I don't have to worry much about them getting mistreated because of me."

James honestly could have hit his friend at that moment. He couldn't honestly think of leaving Lily to raise their baby on her own. There was never a time when he didn't want to be by her side, even when she was moody. He loved knowing she was having his baby. Despite the timing of things, how dangerous their world had become, he was beyond excited and didn't understand how Remus couldn't feel that way. "Are you happy in any way about this?"

Remus shrugged, "I haven't let myself because I know this is going to be a hard road. All I can see is the prejudice that I get. It's not all the time, but it's there. While it isn't completely public knowledge, folks still find out."

James anger turned into one of pity, he would wager. He had never pitied his friend, but then again, they had never been in this situation. "So what will you do?"

Remus stared at the floor, "I could break things off with her. But then she'd probably kill me."

"Or I would," James said offhandedly to him. "Yeah, you might be a werewolf, but you're not a monster. You can still be a decent father, mate."

Remus sighed, "I really don't want to do this."

* * *

><p>Remus and Elizabeth would ultimately stick together. While he still remained firm that they wouldn't marry, he did invite her to live with him so she wouldn't be by herself. It was a hard adjustment, and as time progressed, they ultimately moved to Hogsmeade to be closer to her job as she got bigger and apparating became more of an issue. They kept Remus' home in case things changed, either with her job or between them.<p>

At the beginning of October in 1980, they welcomed a son. It took a lot of begging and pleading on Remus' part, but the boy didn't carry his surname. They named him Alexander John with Elizabeth's surname of Williams.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Usual

Notes: This is where I start to take some artistic liberties. I apologize for such large jumps, but as I've said, I'm trying to get the main ideas out first before adding in smaller bits and pieces here and there. Stick with me, please :) Beta is still needed

* * *

><p>Part VII<p>

There were so many losses the following year. The hardest being two of Remus' dearest friends, well, technically, four of his friends. James, Lily, and Peter had been lost to death and Sirius to Azkaban. That was so hard to process. Why would Sirius turn traitor like that? What would he gain from that? All of a sudden, it was just him. Well, he still had his family - Elizabeth and the baby, but all his closest friends were gone. Poof.

The years passed quickly for Remus and his family. When Alex was primary school age, Elizabeth was offered a job at Hogwarts teaching Arithmancy, a subject she had always loved. They stayed on in Hogsmeade and while she couldn't always make it home in the evening, she saw them regularly enough. Remus worked part time locally so when the boy was home, he was as well. When Alex started Hogwarts, that freed Remus up some. He never realized how much he'd miss Alex in those first few weeks. However, he took the opportunity to visit the only girl who'd ever had his heart in the evenings. He had to admit, it was odd seeing her grading papers and such. In years earlier, she'd never bring her work home.

Remus was very proud of his son. Alex had followed his mother's footseps and gone into Ravenclaw. Remus often wondered how he hadn't ended up there as his marks would show he was very knowledgeable. Much to his chagrin, despite Alex not carrying his name, he certainly carried Remus' features. He was already starting to be tall like Remus was, and had the same hair and eye color, but enough of Elizabeth's features came through as well, if you paid enough attention. Remus was grateful that his son favored him, if only because it had to be awkward to have your mum teaching at your school and you looking so much like her. Having Elizabeth teach at the same school Alex attended didn't seem to bother either one. It seemed no one noticed the two were related or paid no mind, perhaps that would change when he entered her course. He figured Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Remus had often wanted to ask Elizabeth something for the last two years, but thought better of it, until finally curiosity got the better of him one evening while he was visiting.<p>

"Eli?" he asked, sitting on the sofa in her quarters. She was sitting at a desk, reading essays and grading.

"Hm?" came the reply, not taking her attention from the page.

"Do you ever see James and Lily's son, Harry?" Of course, Remus knew he started to Hogwarts two years ago, a year head of his own son, as Elizabeth had told him that much, but nothing was ever really said.

Elizabeth set down her quill, and leaned back in her chair and looked over to Remus. The years really hadn't been the kindest to him at all. He had been getting gray hairs for years and never seemed rested. She still would marry him if he ever asked, but she was content with their relationship. She never wondered if he strayed, and she had no interest in it either. "Every so often I do. Of course, when Gryffindor plays quidditch I'll see him. Occasionally at meals and in the halls. But nothing out of my way to go talk to him or anything like that."

Remus frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder if he's more like James or Lily."

She shrugged, "Hard to say. He plays Quidditch like James, that's for sure. Very talented there. I guess he's rather quiet like Lily. James... and you and Sirius... could be obnoxiously loud."

"I'm offended."

"I'm sure you are. And probably pleased too," She responded, and stuck her tongue out at him.

Remus decided to change topics rather than commenting. "I'd like to re-meet Harry some day," he said wistfully.

* * *

><p>Summer had proved chaotic. First was the news of Sirius Black escaping Azkaban. That by itself was a relatively nerve wracking fact. A part of him wanted to believe Sirius could never betray James and Lily and then go and kill Peter, but there was so much evidence. Also, how could he escape Azkaban if he wasn't getting outsider help or using dark magic?<p>

The second thing was the fact that he and Elizabeth had a major row that ended up with him going to his old home. They still kept it up and used it for getaways. The entire situation boiled down to both of them being stubborn and not wanting to give in to the other. That was fine, he didn't have to deal with her this way. Alex had divided his summer between his parents and school friends, and didn't mind the traveling.

It didn't help matters much that a new legislation had passed made it practically impossible for Remus to get a job. However, things became interesting when Dumbledore showed up on his front step in early July, asking if he'd like to teach Defense Againse the Dark Arts this year. He'd certainly love to teach, but would it be possible with his... condition? Dumbledore seemed content that all things would work out just fine, and said he'd see him at Hogwarts, but could he send lesson plans to him in two weeks time.

Due to the row, Elizabeth didn't know he was teaching. Of course, he told Alex, who promised to keep mum about it. He knew he'd have to confront Elizabeth at some point, or she would confront him eventually. He wasn't sure which was worse. He missed her, but knew he was right. Before the beginning of term, he sent an owl saying he'd take Alex to King's Cross. She had replied briefly saying if that was the case, would he mind if she went to Hogwarts early. At least they could be somewhat cordial.

But this was how Remus ended up taking the train to Hogwarts. He had few possessions to bring with him and everything else had already been sent to the school. However, he had no idea that he'd end up in the same compartment as Harry and his friends. It had been the first time he'd been on the Hogwarts express since his Seventh year at school and he had fallen asleep. He wasn't necessarily sure what woke him up exactly, but he was glad he did. What a horrible way to start the year - dementors! Harry didn't seem to keen on him either. Oh well, he'd cut his losses.

The thing with Sirius Black seemed to be getting more and more out of hand. Surely he must be a mad man if he tried to break into the Gryffindor Tower. But how? Remus had a few ideas as to what was going on, but he really had more important things to worry about between classes. Elizabeth had given him the cold shoulder and worse since he had arrived. She had even taken to having her meals in her quarters and the one time he'd tried to talk to her after her classes, she ignored him by walking out and escorting a student to another class. She could be quite infuriating.

Remus decided to corner her in her quarters one evening. He knocked on her door and waited for an answer, corssing his arms, he hoped she would answer.

Elizabeth opened her door, not quite sure who to expect. Alex had shown up once or twice before. She really wasn't expecting Remus to be standing there. She glared at him, "what do you want?"

Remus set his jaw firmly, "We need to talk. May I come in?"

"No," she said and shut the door on him.

Remus 'hmmph'ed and nodded firmly. He moved to sit with his back against the opposite wall and proceeded to yell as loud as he could. He was still very much a Marauder, if only on the inside. "Elizabeth! We need to talk! I'm very concerned about things going on!" Eventually, he knew he'd get someone's attention - either hers or from other professor's down this hall. "I'm highly concerned about -" He was cut off when her door opened, and although she was glaring at him, and she pointed inside. He stood and gave her a cheeky grin, then walked in.

Her face was a dark red color, and knew he'd probably be in for it, but he thought it was well worth it. "Thank you," Remus said and sat on her sofa.

She glared at him further. "Why in the bloody hell were you being so loud?"

Remus feigned offence, "I'm deeply offended. You've never minded me being loud in the past..."

"Remus! What are you doing here?"

He knew he needed to get serious before she kicked him out - again. "Like I said, we needed to talk. You've been ignoring me since I got here."

"For good reason too!" She said, crossing her arms.

"And what good reason is that?" Remus asked.

"You... You... You're helping _him_." She said, glaring at him.

Remus glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not? I was just as surprised as you were. He very well killed MY friends too, you know. I don't know how Sirius got out but I had no part in it! You and Snape must be having meetings about this because he keeps telling Dumbledore how it's not practical to have someone at Hogwarts that was so close to Sirius." Remus was quite angry with her now.

"I'm not having meetings with Severus! Clearly if two separate parties are having the same thoughts..." She trailed off.

"You are being impossible! After being with me for 16 years you don't know what I would and would not do?" Remus asked, standing up.

"I know he was your best friend and it devastated you when James and Lily died and when he went away. I wouldn't put it past you to help him."

"He killed my friends. Why would I help him? I'd rather kill the bastard myself than help him get into Hogwarts!"

Elizabeth sighed. "Just go, Remus." Clearly they weren't going to see eye to eye.

"No. Not until you realize I haven't done anything." Remus said, although he was heading for the door.

"I know a part of you would in an instant. You told me that part of you thinks he didn't do anything." Elizabeth said, starting to doubt her own thoughts, but not wanting to give in that he was right.

"Why would I commit to helping him when you told me I don't commit to anything - including us?" Remus knew that was a low blow, but she had told him that. It had been during that first row. She had been very angry with him and that is what caused him to leave, ironically.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but shook her head. "Go, Remus."

Remus obliged her this time, but mainly so he wouldn't say anything else that would be used against him.

* * *

><p>It was the Sunday before Christmas and Remus felt miserable as he lay in bed. Elizabeth still hadn't talked to him since their last argument. He had never gone this long without her by his side. It had been 5 long months since he initially left. Why did she have to be so stubborn. He knew he ought to get up and dressed as today some students were going to be leaving for the holidays, but he wondered if he was needed.<p>

Remus closed his eyes and started to doze, vaguely hearing doors opening and shutting. He figured it was the house elves until he felt the bed dip and a warm body snuggle up to his. "Come to your senses, have you?" Remus questioned, rolling on his side, and putting an arm around her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Stop talking before you get into trouble, Remus," she said to him.

"I get into trouble without talking. A lot. I still haven't figured that out yet..." he muttered quietly, glad to be back in her good graces. "But do you believe me?" Remus felt her nod and knew that all would be well. "Does this mean I get to snog you again?" He didn't feel anything for a few seconds until she nodded again. Remus grinned and definitely knew things would be well.

* * *

><p>Part VIII<p>

Elizabeth stared at her boyfriend as he packed up his belongings from his classroom. She had entered as Harry left. "What in the bloody hell happened last night, Remus?"

Remus let out a soft sigh and moved over to his desk, sitting on it. "I had the map. I saw something on there that I knew wasn't right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I went to the Shrieking Shack and found Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius there. Then... Peter showed up. Then Snape showed up. Peter tried to escape, I petrified him. Harry learned the truth about the night his parents died. We went to leave... I hadn't taken my potion. Before I realized what was happening, I was transforming. Sirius lured me off. Snape brought everyone else back here, where ministry officials should have met Pettigrew... Sirius should be declared free. Snape told his house about me. And well..." Remus waved his hand around the room that was was packed in boxes.

"Dumbledore fired you?" Elizabeth asked, eyes wide.

Remus shook his head, "No, I resigned. Saved myself some trouble. I'll just meet you at home... Can Sirius stay with us if he's declared free?"

She didn't know how to respond. Should she say yes? She had no room to say no, as it was technically Remus' house. "It's your house..." she said with a shrug. Should she trust Sirius? He was still dangerous, then again, so was Remus. She figured she would just play it by ear. She knew Remus would hear her out if there were concerns.

Remus frowned a bit, and ushered her over to him, wrapping his arms around her. "What's the problem, Eli?" he asked. He knew something wasn't completely right.

Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder, "Just because Sirius is free doesn't make things right. James and Lily are still gone, and that still hurts. He still should have said something."

He sighed, "He couldn't have told us. Yes, they are still gone, but we can't hold him accountable. Peter betrayed us. We never thought You-Know-Who would want him. That was our fault. We can't hold Sirius to something we had no control over. His whole family was involved. It was right to think You-Know-Who would try to get him."

"It's not fair," she murmured.

A quiet knock on the door disrupted the pair, as Hermione's head peered around the doorframe. "Erm... sorry for disturbing you," she said, face turning red. Elizabeth jumped and turned several shades of red herself even though they hadn't been doing anything.

Remus shrugged and grinned, "How can I help, Miss Granger?"


End file.
